Can My Heart Go On
by WriterFanFic
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose Love Fades, Mine Has in Spirit Bound. What if Rose can't handle it & leaves the ones she love. She has decided she will return after awhile but how long is that? Will Dimitri find her: Without question; Will he save her: Always -FALLEN
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns all **__**The Vampire Academy**__** Series**__**and characters! **_

**Note: Thanks to you guys who are reading this it means so much to me and I will try to make this story the best it can be…Important: I am going to change a few things but this story will start towards the end of ****Spirit Bound****.**

_**Chapter One:**_

I guess it is now looking forward that I have to keep riding down this old, dark, wet, cold, and snowy street. If you can call it one it's more of a really old road. I started to think of all that has happened. It feels as it has been a life time when really it has been a couple of minutes ago. All has happened as a slow motion in my life that I feel regret for right now but I won't turn around…

_**Flashback**_

_ Dimitri has been here for days already and they haven't let me see him; well at least he doesn't want me to see me exactly. He wants me to stay away from him because he thinks that he has really been horrible to me while he was strigoi but it wasn't his fault and I forgive him. Right now I am going to try hard to see him._

_As I walked I see that Dimitri is outside with guardians, damphiers, moroi, and mostly everyone living in court around him but a distance away. They still aren't certain to trust him. I walk in and 'help out.' After my little scene of trying to prove that Dimitri isn't a strigoi they finally let him go but with one to four guardians still with him. Lissa, is with him why? Or right, she feels like she is his mother and feels as she should protect him I really do get it. But why can't she just let me see him or even talk to him._

_I walk towards them. Dimitri stiffens as he sees me walking closely toward them. Lissa starts ordering me through the bound '__**go and leave him alone. He needs time to heal, please Rose don't do this to him**__.'_

_I am a little jealous but extremely angry now but I act cool._

"_Hey, Liss… Dimitri we need to talk please?" I asked in the most, calmest, sweetest, and nervous voice. _

"_Rose please stop, please you're hurting him."_

"_Liss, you don't understand. Dimitri please I __**need **__you to talk to me, if it's all that has happened I forgive you just please?"_

_I watch as Dimitri stands up and starts to walk away. Lissa soon follows but I feel through the bound that she feels sympathy towards me. I start to walk away feeling as my heart is tearing apart but not completely just yet, because I know there is hope. _


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns all **__**The Vampire Academy**__** Series**__**and characters! **_

**Note: Thanks to you guys who are reading this it means so much to me and I will try to make this story the best it can be…Important: I am going to change a few things but this story will start towards the end of ****Spirit Bound****.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_The next day I wake up and its nice weather outside. Since it's almost mid- March but there is still snow. I go take a shower then I put on black leggings with my favorite purple sweater that goes down to my thigh it's from the store Pink. I grab my brown, comfy, ugg boots. I wear my hair down. I don't add makeup because I don't really need it. _

_I go down to the church for two reasons. One, I really want to go maybe… But two Dimitri is there. I see Dimitri sitting already on one; three benches away from the back, exit, door the one I am standing in right now, and everyone looks like they are trying to get far from him. Geez guys can't you see he's not strigoi. I see the guardians leaning against the wall. I walk over to where Dimitri is and sit on the same bench but far away from him on the side towards the aisle. I see he stiffens at my sight and my closeness. Wow Dimitri I'm not that close, but wow he looks like my prince except I am not his princess yet. _

_We meet eyes and I see the love in his eyes…towards me. Ok that was not expected but makes me burn in the inside. I start to blush at his stare that has his guardian mask on now. I can fell his stare on me. I steal a very quick peak and see that he is checking me out. Or well maybe just looking at me. I must admit I do look very beautiful today. I meet eyes with his again but he stares away and moves farther away from the bench. I see that he starts to stand up. Mid way I feel as though I am not wanted like I'm nothing. I stand up and start to walk back to the exit. Everyone is still coming in and looking for seats. I look back and see him look at me. I give a slight nod, as a tear leaks down my cheek. I turn around quickly so he cannot see the tear but I am certain he saw it._

_I wait until everyone is exiting the church when it is done. I wait for Dimitri and three minutes later he comes out with his two guardians farther behind him. I run towards him. He sees me, stops, and stiffens. The two guardians also stop, giving us some privacy; also since I'm a damphier, they wouldn't care._

"_Dimitri I need you to talk to me. I forgive you, and I don't want you to keep avoiding me." I snapped_

_Dimitri just tries to turn around but I stop him._

"_Dimitri I love you so much that it hurts me seeing you like this, to you, to everyone you care about,… to me. I feel torn without you." _

"_Please leave me alone." He whispers._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't need you and….. Love fades mine has." With that he starts walking again leaving me their shocked and standing still. I snap out of it and turn toward him and run until I think 'What are you doing Rose, following someone whom doesn't want you in their life, doesn't care, and doesn't need you. Mostly doesn't love you.'_

_I start toward my room slowly and start to cry hard once my door is closed. I lost him. About two hours past. I haven't been crying for two hours straight, I don't even think that is possible. But every time I sobbed, cried, stopped, and cried again. Once I definitely know I was done. I go and take a shower. I put on simple leggings, and a navy blue fluffy shirt with a brown leather jacket, and brown leather boots. I start to think very carefully. _

_I start to pack everything up and now I am with one black, with bottom wheels, luggage at the front of my door packed with everything that I would really need. Mostly clothes, shoes, money, accessories, first aid- kit, some pictures, and other things. I have my stake in my case on my right waist, my two phone; one, for answering any phone calls I will receive but will later throw away for the reason they can tract me by it; and the second phone for emergency when I have to throw away the first phone. Lastly I have my car keys. I bought this car during the last hour. It's a new, red convertible and is parked at least two miles away from the court. Just in case any one suspects anything. I already have told the main, head, leader guardian that I will be leaving to Europe. I found out they are having strigoi problems there and moroi are dying frequently. I told him that I would go study and train to be the best guardian there. He was surprised but followed my request to transfer. I told him that this was important to not tell anyone where I was located. _

_**End of Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns all **__**The Vampire Academy**__** Series**__**and characters! **_

**Note: Thanks to you guys who are reading this it means so much to me and I will try to make this story the best it can be…Important: I am going to change a few things but this story will start towards the end of ****Spirit Bound****.**

_**Chapter Three:**_

I guess it is now looking forward that I have to keep riding down this old, dark, wet, cold, and snowy street. I stop in Starbucks. I am now at least six to seven hours away from court **in Europe. **I'm drinking my coffee when I decide I slip into Lissa's head. She is just dressed and walking toward the café. I notice Dimitri at the table. She goes and sits down. Then Adrian, Mia, and my most beloved Christian sit down at the table. Dimitri stiffens but relaxes after a second. I notice Eddie walk in like a madman I have to laugh. But this is serious, Oh no, no, no, no, dammit, I forgot that Eddie and I were going to go to meet Alberta to talk about going to visit the academy before my heart break.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Lissa asks concerned.

"R-Rose she isn't answering her door I tried for ten minutes knocking. I thought she was in the shower or something but I can't hear anything."

Lissa looks worried and looks at Dimitri who is standing up already.

"…Let's go and see." Asks Dimitri…

Really since when has he cared? They all walk down toward my room. I see Lissa looking around worried and nervous. She looks at everyone's worried face. Dimitri and Eddie start knocking.

"Rose come out right now." Asked Dimitri, Yeah ok… not… even though I was there I wouldn't of gone out you should know better… and yep he did. He starts backing down and runs and knocks the door down. I really have to laugh. Lissa rushes in and looks around spotting the note that I left she lifts it up carefully and slowly. Afraid to see what was in it, she read it out loud…

_**Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, mom, dad, and … Dimitri,**_

_**I know this comes to a surprise to all of you as you all have probably noticed I am not anywhere shocking…ok...um… I am not really an expert at writing a note mostly a goodbye one. **_

_**I have decided that it is best to me if I left for my own good. I am off farther than anyone will expect. Don't try looking for me because you won't get anything especially my return, because I have permission to leave court and my charge. I was only granted it because I am off to help moroi and kill strigoi. It's for a good cause, and yes I know this is risky on my life, but well it's my choice not anyone else's. **_

_**Lissa: I am sorry I have to leave you it's just I feel suffocated at court. Mostly because I didn't have anyone to turn to. Except for Eddie, Adrian, and Mia. I mean you had your back on me turning me from Dimitri. I guess you didn't care for what I felt did you. And please Lissa admit it think about it did you ever stop and think how I felt…no. But this isn't your fault. I still love you so much Lissa you're like a sister to me. If I love you too much that's why I have to leave, to not fill you with my certain problems that I have not just this one…or Dimitri…their problems you don't know about...no one knows about it...I know this will hurt… I'm confused and I need time Lissa. I am sorry…**_

_**Christian: I am terribly sorry if I am hurting Lissa please protect her to all cost. That's all we have in common right fire-boy. But I will miss you and I will admit it. **_

_**Eddie: You have always been there for me and I love you as a brother you know it. Please protect everyone. I will count you on that one. I know you will understand. I am sorry for leaving you; one of the persons that have been there and never has hurt me. …. :) **_

_**Mia: We have start not so smooth maybe as pulling hair and being total bitches. I will miss you. I'm glad we set peace and are great friends. I love you- you are a great friend to lean on, thanks for not letting me down while we were friends because not that much when we were non-friends. Hehehe **_

_**Adrian: Keep the alcohol & cigarettes down! No JOKE… Adrian you are one of my total friends. Rough times yeah, but went through it all. I am glad you were a person that really understood me well and knew all my huge secrets and knew how to help me. I'm sorry for doing this to you and everyone. Just remember that I just need time. I love you…as a great friend as well as Mia, Eddie, and Christian.**_

_**Mom & Dad: I love you guys so much this has been hard for me as well. I know you don't understand anything. I left for certain problems you don't know about and will not find out about. They are my problems, I repeat my problems. I can handle them I just need to cool down a bit. Ask the head guardian for more information. I love guys so much, sorry I haven't been a great daughter or been able to show it very well but I do .:)**_

_**Sorry to all of you who I hurt by my sudden decision to leave. I love all of you! :) I promise that I will come back when the time is right. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Inside is a letter for someone very important who should only read it….! **_

_**To: Dimitri Belikov**_

_**From: Rose Hathaway**_

_** Yeah a formal letter and typed. Shocking ok I know this is serious. I will admit that you left me very heartbroken and that is one of the things I left because of. One of my other problems is I did leave because it involves you. A certain problem that you may not like because you don't love me and I don't want to involve you that's all I can say. Because when I tell you- you will be very angry at me for not telling you if I didn't. But I told you a little bit. Ok… I really do want you to protect everyone for me can you promise me that? I know you said that you don't love me but I will always love you no matter where I am or what happens. Sorry but I know you wouldn't really care because I am not a part of your life anymore. I wish I can just repair this damage in my heart and move on like you have but I can't do that **_

'_**Love fades mine has' **_

_**Because I really really love you so much please at least don't forget that. :) **_

Lissa and everyone else start to cry so hard except Adrian, Eddie, and Christian. Christian starts taking Lissa to her room. Adrian storms off to his room. Eddie helps Mia to calm down and also takes her to her room. And Dimitri storms off toward the guardian's building. I think I have a clue of what happens next. I return to my mind. I see I am also crying so I return back to my car to search for a hotel. Then off to the school I will be attending to in about two weeks.

_**Dimitri's Point Of View: **_

After I finished reading the letter I get angry to myself that I ever did this to Roza. I need her. Why was I so stupid? I storm off to the guardian's building. I search for the head guardian. I knock and come in.

"Mr. Belikov nice to see you, what do you need?"

"I need to know where Rose Hathaway is."

"What?'

"Her friends and family are all worried about her and about her little trip of going off to kill strigoi." At least that's what the letter said. I said in the most, calmest, strongest, and worried guardian voice.

"I understand the circumstances; I also knew this would come to this point. I also know Guardian Hathaway asked me not to tell anyone but she is still under 21 to go off to such a school, and I will give the information to you."

I was confused what school. I received all the information I need I was already packing up everything. Why would Roza go to a school? I looked at the information and saw that she was going to Dark Cross Academy in Europe. That was a horrible, strict Academy. I've heard that they treat you like a non- human being but the most professional guardians came from there. Now I see Rose's idea. But I know this is not her, not what she should do. I left off leaving a note behind saying that I am in search for Rose and I have permission from the head guardian.

Leaning on the window of the airplane I am thinking how I will see Roza in just a few days.


	4. Chapter 4: Brother?

**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns all **__**The Vampire Academy**__** Series**__**and characters! **_

**Note: Thanks to you guys who are reading this it means so much to me and I will try to make this story the best it can be…Important: I am going to change a few things but this story will start towards the end of ****Spirit Bound****.**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Rose's Point of view:**_

Driving through this street is kind of creepy at night even though it's a beautiful city. I station in the parking lots next to a luxury hotel. I take my luggage with me from the back seat and open the door of my car. Ready to face all the adventures that are waiting for me in Europe. I lock my car and start walking towards the main entrance of the hotel. I look down at my phone and notice that I have over 50 – 5o new messages/ missed call/ and texts. I think I'll answer them when I'm inside the hotel. Hmmm, I think I'm gonna have to take a human schedule to blend in over the next two weeks until school starts. Great! I bump into someone and look up.

"Sorry," Says a boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes, around twenty-tree years old.

"Its fine," There's something about him… OH!

"You're a damphier," that's it but he looks all beaten up and messy. And by beaten up I don't mean restless well besides that he is actually hurt.

"Hey, Hey are you alright." I ask.

"Sorry to be rude but do you think I look _alright_." He says in a sarcastic, nice voice.

"Sorry do you need help." With that he faints; ok now I have to take care of this damphier I don't even know, my trip is sure going well. I take him inside the hotel. The front desk lady asks 'What's wrong?' Ok seriously I'm going to punch you in the face and drown you in that fountain over there in the center if you can't realize that something _is _wrong!

She comes over and starts to ask question. I don't need more problems by taking care of this fool who maybe got in a fight.

"…Um….HE got drunk and decided that it would be alright to drink more until he crashed into bottles of glass in the counter!" I say loud and serious, looking at the lady while pointing to him. I also said it in a proud voice to myself for coming up with that. But the lady noticed that and she looks at us like any old hag getting annoyed by youngsters. Whatever don't care whatcha think!

"I will need a room please?"

"Alright?" She goes back inside the check in desk.

I give her my credit card that I got under my own account. With Adrian's money that he gave me a couple months ago. I bet he regrets it now! Hehehe I'm such a smart cookie.

"Will you be sharing a room with…this…gentleman?"

"Yes, please." I say quickly, wait what no what did I do?

"You're room will be 739…tenth floor. Thank you for joining us."

I start dragging this bastard towards the elevators. "Rose-Rose remind yourself not to be nice again." I say to myself. I look back to see some young lady helping me with my luggage.

I open the door to my suite and the girl leaves my bag inside the room and leaves. I start hearing my phone ring so I drag myself with this boy towards my bag to get my phone. I see the caller ID and it's the one and only Christian Ozera. I answer and…

"What…The….Hell…ROSE! What are you thinking? Where are you? Everyone is worried, and why aren't you answering, it shocks me that you answered **me!**"

I grab the phone with both my hands tightly and pull it towards my mouth, throwing the guy on the floor.

"I just decided to answer when I was inside the hotel to anyone that called. I was thinking that I would leave for my benefit and I can't tell you where I am. I'm sorry I am making everyone worry but I **am **fine."

"Oh you will be fine because Belikov is searching for you and he says that he has a clue where you are!" He said in a proud voice. I am left their shocked with my jaw open. What…How…When…

"Christian he doesn't or will ever know where I am… Nice try though, but I'm sorry for everything; tell everyone I love them." I hang up. I just space out thinking about everything. Then I look around the room and notice the guy lying on the floor. OMG. I pick him up and drag him toward the bed and throw him on it. I walk to the bathroom and change into sweats and a sweater. I lie on the couch and drift off.

The next morning I hear the shower on and know that it's that hurt bastard. I walk over to my bag to pick out a long sleeve white shirt and navy skinny jeans. I put it on with my blue converse and put on a thin white vest. I pull my hair into a side ponytail. Then the guy walks out with only a stinken towel. I turn around quickly.

"Sorry my clothes are still drying."

"It's ok um…I'll bring breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks for everything."

I walk out. I walk to the nearest coffee shop. I walk in to get two coffees and a dozen donates. I start to walk out when I decide to buy the guy a t-shirt, boxers, jeans, socks, gloves, a black scarf, a black, warm North Face, black shoes, and a black hat with a fuzzy ball on top. I walk back and he is still waiting for his clothes to dry. Uh, his clothes are probably torn even though they are clean. But thank god I bought him clothes. I kind of feel close to him like he is related towards me, weird.

"Hey I got you these," I lift the bags up and hand them toward him. He looks inside.

"Please accept it and I won't take no as an answer or I will literally shove you outside this hotel with only that on." I point towards the towel.

"Thanks." He laughs and walks towards the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he comes out. I hand him his coffee and put the box of donates on the table. We sit down and start eating and drinking.

"Why were you hurt?" I asked. He sighed.

"I was in a battle against strigoi, they entered the school I worked for and they overpowered us… We had to leave immediately. We were taking moroi to safety and strigoi continued to follow us. So…I had to stay behind to fight them off. Their where to many so I had to flee. I was able to escape and I kept on running towards help. But I was too weak. I got bitten by a strigoi; that slowed me down but I'm fine now, I already called for help for the moroi and they said I can stay and rest for a while here."

"Wow, how old are you?"

"23." That's what I thought.

"My name is Rose, What's yours?"

"My name is Brad Muzar."

"What?" I was shocked and paled. That's my father's last name!

_**Sorry if I spelled the last name wrong completely. I don't have the books and I'm just writing this out of the blue and only by my memory.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Little Talk

**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns all **__**The Vampire Academy**__** Series**__**and characters! **_

**Note: Thanks to you guys who are reading this it means so much to me and I will try to make this story the best it can be…Important: I am going to change a few things but this story will start towards the end of ****Spirit Bound****.**

_**Chapter 5:**_

"You're Abe's son."

"I guess?"

"What do you mean "you guess'?"

"I've never really met him except when I was little, and he wasn't as a father as much…Do you know him?"

"Um, I'm Rose _**Hathaway**_…"

"…Oh…You're me half- sister…it's kind of awkward that I finally meet my little sister…um…under these circumstances…?"

"Yeah…it is…"

"What brings **you **here?"

"Well I'm kind of in the run…away from 'the love of my life' and other problems. I'm gonna stay here and study at Dark Cross Academy and protect moroi from the recent attacks…"

"So you're running away from your problems?"

"No!"

"Well, it looks like it. Rose, I think you should face your problems and then if it works out then great but if it doesn't then that means that you go yourself out of a situation…"

"I guess but I'm not ready to face it…not now…that's why I came here-"

"And decided to entangle yourself in more problems that can take months or even years. Rose think over it?"

"Ok." I whisper.

"Thanks for everything I owe you a big one…I have to go back, I can't rest with this situation, plus I'm better already…Rose if you ever need me call me." He hands over his phone number that he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Thanks…for everything…I mean the little talk. Take care of yourself…"

"Yeah, thanks again and remember." He points to the paper.

"Got it." I smile as he leaves. The door closes. I start to think of everything. Do I really want to go to that academy? Oh my god…it hit me, I know how to distract myself. I'm going to enroll in a public _**human **_school.

_**Sorry that it's short but I'll update the next chapter really soon don't worry. So what did you think? Is it good or should I do something else, please review. **_


End file.
